Grown to Love
by PurpleHanyou88
Summary: Kagome is new to Shikon High. She lives in Tokyo where being an untrained Miko was dangerous. Nobody knows about Kagomes miko except a selected few she told out of pure trust and fright. Now she is doing a report on Mikos and is paired with the most arrogant hanyou in all of Tokyo. What will Kagome do to stay safe? Read to find out how unwanted partners grow into something more!
1. New School

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! If I did, I would be screaming for joy :P**

Summary:  Kagome is new at Shikon High. When she gets there, she comes across new enemies and friends. On her first day, through a misunderstanding, Kagome finds herself doing a project with the most ignorant, self absorbed, and obnoxious hanyou in all of Tokyo. Read at how unwanted Science partners become more!

_Sorry for the grammar and spelling! I am not that good at this and this is MY VERY FIRST fan-fiction I have ever published, so please concider that when you review and comment about it!_

* * *

**Kagome's House**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Kagome woke up to the loud sound her alarm clock. She slapped it down with her hand and looked at it before she started to wobble out of bed and into the bathroom to get herself ready for her first day of a new school.

"6:15 is too early" Kagome moaned when she started to strip and step into the shower. Thoughts overflowed her as she rested against the cold tiled wall as the hot drops of water hit her skin. _I wonder if this school will be like the last? I really hope I can find some genuine friends here! Ever since da died, I have never been really happy. All my smiles used to be fake, I could be an actress with how believable I can make my smiles look _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by her mothers voice calling her for breakfast.

"Coming Mama" Kagome said as she got dressed. She put on normal blue jeans and a bright red cami, on top of that, she put on blue and black marble t-shirt with rips in the stomach part for the cami to show. She let her hair stay down, thinking it would look the best and tossed on some black leather boots and made her way downstairs to her mother, brother, and grandfather.

"Good Morning mama, Souta, Grandpa" Kagome said in her normal attitude. She picked up some food and grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

"Have a nice first day honey, I had talked with the principle a few days ago. She said to go to her office today for your scedule and for someone to show you around the school" Her mother said before Kagome left. She was responded by a nod from Kagome before hearing the door open and slam shut.

* * *

**Inuyasha's House**

_Beeep beeeep beeeep_

Inuyasha's alarm clock went off _'7:05' _it read. _damn_ he thought _I am late_! He got up and ran into the bathroom. He came out five minutes later in ripped jeans and a black and red baggy t-shirt. He ran downstairs stuffing his face with bacon and pancakes. Before he could make it to the door his mother shouted his name.

"Inuyasha" Izayoi yelled. Inuyasha turned around to see his mother behind him siting at the kitchen table sipping her tea and eating some pancakes. "Yes, Mother?" Inuyasha bit obviously irritated by the delay to school. She signaled for him to take a seat. So he did so. "What?" he asked letting out a big sigh seeing his watch read classes started in ten minutes and he still has not left the house. "First, set your alarm clock earlier, I want to have a nice conversation with you tomorrow morning, and two, if you get detention today again, you will be in so much trouble." Inuyasha nodded and left without another word pulling his car out of the garage and rushed down the road trying not to be late..again.

* * *

**At School...**

Kagome made her way down the halls and to the main office. She knocked on the door and came in after hearing a soft voice allowing her to. She walked over and sat in the big chair on one side of a broad dark brown desk. The walls were a calm baby blue color and the rug was a sea green color. There were pictures on the wall of the school in the process of being built and one of the very first highschoolers to attend the school. When Kagome sat down, an old lady turned the chair on the other side of the desk around and revealed her face.

"Hello, Kagome. My name is Kaede, I am the one in charge of this school, all of your punishments will go through me and any concerns you have as well." She said, her voice had a gentle touch but also had the power to get threatening if needed. Kagome nodded in agreement with her introduction. "Please hold on, Kagome. I am going to find someone to tour you around the school and help you through out the wee-" Kaede's instruction was cut off by the phone ringing. Kaede gave Kagome an apologetic look and picked up the phone. Kagome could hardly hear anything, it was hard to put the conversation together with just a half of it, but somehow when she hung up, Kagome knew her first day was going to completely suck. It went something like this:

_"Hello, how can I help you?"_

_"Again?"_

_"Of course"_

_"I don't know, he is already in so much trouble as it is"_

_Kaede looked at Kagome with hope in her eyes, as if she had a brilliant idea_

_"Send him to my office at once, I have something for him."_

_"No, it is not a direct punishment, but I think she could change him"_

_"Alright, thank you, good bye"_

"Kagome, One of the students is on his way up to be a guide for the week, he had most of his classes with you, and I ask you excuse him most of the time, he is not the nicest person on the outside, but once you get to know him, he really is one of the nicest people I know when I am not giving him a punishment." Kaede said. Kagome gave her a are-you-fucking-kidding-me look and sat back in her chair. "Alright, I will give him a try, but I can't promise anything" she said as she waited for the mystery guy to come. As if on Que, a loud knock was heard against the door that startled both Kagome and Kaede. "He's here" was all Kaede said before saying come in to the person.

The door than flung open and in came the most beutiful thing Kagome has ever seen. He had silver hair that readhed his back. He had a baseball cap on though so Kagome could not see his full head, but his eyes were like melted gold. Even though he was angry, he looked so beautiful and sexy. "What the hell is my punishment now, Kaede?" he asked, his voice sounded like venom would come out. "Inuyasha, why are you wearing that cap again, I did give you permission, but I don't see the need, you should be proud of yourself, not ashamed" Kaede said looking at him with soft eyes. He only rolled his eyes and let out a _humph_ sound. "Now, Kagome here, needs someone to show her around. She is new, and she had almost all her classes with you I expect you to be welcoming toward her and inuyasha...be kind" She said as if it were routine. Inuyasha looked over to the occupied seat he did not know was being used until Kaede said something.

When he turned his head, he was in awe. She was so beautiful. She had black hair that flowed down her back and sides flawlessly and her midnight eyes shined as she looked at him. "Keh, Why do I have to do it? Doesn't Sango have just as many classes as me with her? She would be better for this job" Inuyasha pleaded. "Inuyasha dont be so mean" Kaede said snapping at him. "It's fine Kaede, I can go on my own" Kagome broke into the conversation. Kaede shook her head. "Kagome, I want Inuyasha to take you around, this is help for you, but punishment for him, he should learn to open up to people more." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I got in so much trouble, they just ran out of punishments for me" He said, almost bragging which left Kagome in a puzzled expression. _Why would he brag about being on the verge of expulsion? _

When they left the office, Inuyasha pulled Kagome down the hall after looking at the paper with her schedule and locker on it. "Sorry about this, you dont have to do this if you don't want to" Kagome said in a sweet tone. "Keh, this will never end, just shut up wench and suck it up! Think of it this way, wench, you get to hang out with me, just don't get in my way for the week and we will have no problem!" He said as he led her to her locker and into the first class period, Math.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, I am hoping to update this story daily or close to that, IDK I had a lot of time off lately so I have no idea, I hope you all enjoy it:P**

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**I need the extra support along with ideas or further chapters or stories in general**

**PS Don't worry, there will be future lemons in this story, just not yet:P**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. One Hell of a Day

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha :(**

Summary:  Kagome is new to Shikon High, She comes across friends and enemies. Through a misunderstanding, Kagome finds herself becoming the partner for a project with the most ignorant, self absorbed, and irritating hanyou in all of Tokyo. Read as to how two unwanted partners become so much more

_**Please no Harsh comments! I do appreciate those who follow me or favorite me even though I have a sucky account!**_

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the first class of the day, Math.

When Inuyasha and Kagome go to the room, Inuyasha left and walked over to someone who looked almost exactly like Kagome, but she looked more like a plastic version instead. The teacher motioned Kagome in to the front of the room. When she got there, she felt and saw the whispers getting pased around, dead obvious about her. "So Kagome, can you tell us about yourself?" the teacher asked. "Well, I am Kagome Higurashi, I just moved into town the other day, and my favorite color is red and blue"She said. During that time, the boys were drooling over her, while Inuyasha sat in the back of the room, sex-ting with Kikyo.

Kagome was sent to sit in the very back, right behind Inuyasha, next to a girl named Sango, and on the other side of her was a monk of some sort, he must be the worlds worst monk with the way he stared at some of the girls in the classroom. "Hay, I am Sango, I saw you walk in with Inuyasha, I am his friend as well, if he gets too crabby let me know, I can show you around instead" said the girl on Kagome's left. Kagome nodded and thanked her. She was surprised. How can such a irritating person have such kind and generous friends such as the girl sitting next to her.

The rest of math went by pretty quick. Kagome hated math but it went by at a normal pace considering she was so good at it. By the time it was over, Sango pulled Kagome down before she could get a chance to walk out of the room.

"Did you meet Kikyo yet?" she asked Kagome. Kagome shook her head. "Let me guess, school slut, dating most popular guy in school, thinks she is queen bee and runs the school, but people hate her behind her back?" Sango was shocked to say the least about Kagomes accusation. "Close, try school slut who slept with almost all the hot guys in the school while dating one guy, she got a boob job and a tummy tuck, there has not been a day where she does not pull some utterly horrible prank that embarrasses some girl, but also gets the school to hate them and makes their life a living hell for the rest of high school." Sango finsihed with taking a big breath. "Damn, so she is like some school slut X20? Who is she dating so I 'stay the hell away'?" Kagome asked with air quotes at the end because in all the movies that is what the school slut says so make the other girls fuck off. Sango nodded. "I just feel bad for the guy he is oblivious to all of this" Sango said looking at Kikyo who was talking with some other girls. "Who is the guy? Snago, tell me!" Kagome asked and demanded. "Inuyasha" she said as she saw Inuyasha walk over and kiss Kikyo.

Kagome made a grossed out face as she made her way to the doorway to get to her next class, she was not going to what for the worlds grossest make out session to finish, because by the looks of it, it was not ending soon. As Kagome made her way to her locker, she had trouble with the combination. She tried it at least five times and nothing was working. She closed her eyes thinking what to do about it when she heard a loud smack and her locker door was open. "Oh Thank you" she said turning over to thank the person. "No need, the name is Koga, and the lockers had been like that forever, it is not just yours" he said eyeing Kagome. "I am Kagome" she said. "Well, it is nice to meet you _Kagome_" he finished in a seductive tone and bend down to kiss her on the hand. He than stepped up and leaned closer to her face...and closer...and closer...and closer...until he was just a centimeter away from her face touching his. Kagome closed her eyes ready for the impact she was till torn over wanting or not, when she heard an oh too familiar voice from a cross the hallway. "Hay Wolf shit, back the hell away from her" Inuyasha said as he walked over to them. "Watch it Mutt face, I was just saying goodbye to this beautiful girl" he said with an innocent tone. "A kiss goodbye my ass, now stay away from her" Inuyasha said in a beyond pissed tone. Koga just smirked and walked away after whispering to Kagome "See you later, my beautiful" Kagome blushed at the action than turned to see Inuyasha in her face with an angry face in graved in his god like features.

"What the hell were you doing with him?" Inuyahsa asked. "He helped me with my locker which you were supposed to do if you were not sucking your girlfriends face off of her" she bit at him. "So? I don't see what was so bad about kissing my _girlfriend_ at least I did not kiss some random girl I met seconds before doing so!" he bit back just as strong. "It is bad because when I was put into your care for helping me around school, I saw how pissed you were and gave you a way out of it, but you refused it and now you expect me to not get help from anyone else when two seconds ago you did not give a fuck about anything but that sluts mouth." Kagome bit at him on fire letting her Miko get a hold of her. "Kikyo is not a slut, she is a very nice person and cares about me like I care about her!" He yelled as his eyes started to turn a pinkish color.

**_Can I bite her head off?_**

_NO, I need you to stay away right now, let me handle it_

**_But she just insulted Kikyo_**

_I know, but the last time I let you out, you killed three people_

**_Correction, we! and it was fun, you loved it, now let me rip her to shreds, anymore of this and you wont be able to control yourself, and we both know how that turns out_**

_Shut the fuck up, and let me handle it_

**_Fine, but anymore of this and I get to come out_**

_Trust me, anymore of this and I wont need your help to teach her to watch her tongue_

_**Good I hate hiding in here when you do nothing violent anymore**_

_Shut up_

_**k**_

"She is a fucking slut, have you ever wondered if you need toturs because I have been here for less than a morning, and I can tell you are not the brightest light bulb!" Kagome shouted cusing a few individules to notice, including Sango, and Kikyo

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha bit back, eyes getting redder and Kikyo emerging from the people to help

"Well speak of the slutty whore, Kikyo, why don't you tell Inuyasha how many guys you fucked in this school, or do you do it outside of school as well?" Kagome asked letting her miko take complete charge of herself right now not caring who she hurts.

"What are you talking about? I only love Inuyasha" Kikyo said with the lie obviously showing.

"Kikks, you said that you only loved me" one guy said from the crowd of people Followed by another and another.

"Kikyo, wat the hell is going on?" Inyasha asked going back to his notmal gold eyed self. Sango sighed in relief from the back of the crowd as she turned her attention to the firing miko about to let her miko purify and kick the hanyou's ass.

"Inu, I have no idea" Kikyo said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah you do slut, you fucking slept with all the guys in this school for the fun of it, and you still have the decency to show up at school, you are beyond the point of slut, whore, and bitch combined! Just go fuck some shit, oh, you might have already did that sometime" Kagome spat as her mind went blank and turn black.

* * *

Kagome woke up in the nurses office on a bed with Sango and that monk from first class sitting at her side.

"Where am I, one minute I am talking to Inuyasha about Koga trying to kiss me, and the next minute I am going miko on them, and now I am here...WAIT, I WENT MIKO? What did I do, I did not kill anyone did I?" Kagome started to freak out, the last time she went miko, she killed two people for no reason. Her miko has some serious anger issues!

"You did not kill anyone, just Kikyo's ego, and maybe Inuyasha's heart, but I think he needed that" The monk said, Kagome eyed him weirdly. "Oh, I am Miroku, Sango's boyfriend" he said while rubbing his hand over Sango's butt while reviving a slap across the face.

"What do you mean, Kikyo's ego, and Inuyasha's heart?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you kind of yelled at Kikyo, told inuyasha about her cheating on him in front of the whole school and called her a lot of bad things along with inuyasha, but me, on the other hand, thank you, Inuyasha needed the wake up call, and Kikyo need to get put down. We just had no idea how to do it!" Miroku said while holding back the laughter.

"Where is Inuyasha now?" Kagome asked.

"In the office, after you left, he started beating up all the guys that slept with Kikyo" Sango said

"Please, you have to tell him, this is a misunderstanding, I would take it back if I could. My miko had a temper issue, she comes out and I have no control over her, please, I did not do this, it was my miko" Kagome pleaded, she truly felt sorry for this.

"Well, Inuyasha will not get expelled, he will probably just get put in detention again or something I dont know" Sango said. Kagome sighed in relief, she did not want to have someone get expelled because of her fucking miko.

"Well, you need to go to the office, they tried calling you over the speaker but someone said you passed out so they told me to bring you to the office when you woke up" Sango said helping Kagome up.

When Kagome got to the office, she saw Inuyasha sitting in one of the two chairs. G_reat, jut what I need on my first day. Why the hell can't I just get detention? I don't want people to know I have a miko. I told Sango and Miroku because they helped me, it was like they delt with mikos before, they were genuine friends._

"Sit down Kagome" Kaede said as kagome took a seat.

"I want to know what happened, I will ask each of you,, no interrupting in each others turn. In all my years of teaching, I have never had a situation this bad. Inuyasha you go first"

"Okay, I was walking along the hallway after saying goodbye to Kikyo, I turned around the corner trying to find Kagome, making my way to her locker I saw her pined against the locker by Koga and was about to be forced into a kiss, I than called the attention and told him off. Kagome than blew up at me and told me Kikyo was cheating on me. I was confused but before I could ask about it, Kikyo came out of nowhere and Kagome started slaming Kikyo. Some guys from the crowd we created around us spoke up saying her slept with Kikyo along with a few other guys. Kagome than wobbled off as if too weak to walk. I wa going to go after her, but a)I was way too pissed and confussed wih Kikyo to go, and b) Sango and Miroku got her and dragged her of somewhere, I than turned to Kikyo who was sending evil and threatening glares at the boys who spoke up. When I asked her what happened, she tried to lie about it, but after a while she fessed up everything and I got mad and told we were done, Some of the guys from the crowd yelled at me and swung at me for talking to Kikyo like that, I punched them from self defense that is it, I promise, in my opinion, it is that wenches fault" Inuyasha said pointing to kagome. Mean while, Kagome was just looking at the floor the entire time. She was well aware it was her fault, but could not tell people about her being a miko. Miko's used to be tested on, they used to be tortured to their breaking point do the scientists can figure out if they even had a braking point, they just barely kept them alive for the tests they would make everyday. Kagome had very little tested no her, but refused to go back to that place, she still has scars across her stomach and hips from those few weeks in that hell hole.

"Kagome, your turn, what is your point of view on the situation?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"I am sorry, this is my fault, I would rather not share my perspective on the situation in any other way besides that this is my entire fault, I will take full responsibility. If it is expulsion so be it, I am truly sorry" Kagome said, not taking her eyes off the floor the entire time.

Inuyasha and Kaede looked at Kagome wide eyed. _There was something more to the troy she is not letting on and I am going to find out what is going on _Inuyasha thought as he turned to Kaede to see what she was thinking. Kagome smelled like fear and pain. what about though, it made no sense. Kaede smelled like confusion.

The silence was inturrupted by Kaede "Inuyasha, would you step out of the office for a moment? I need to speak to Kagome alone, I think I knew why she is so reserved about the situation at hand" Kaede said as Kagome's eyes went big. Inuyasha had a blast of the smell fo fear come from Kagome as he got up to leave the room.

When he was completely out of the room Kaede turned her attention to Kagome. "Kagome, do you mind me being blunt?" Kaede asked. Kagome shook her head as Kaede continued "You are a miko aren't you?" she asked. Kagome's eyes went wide as she let a tear fall from her eyes. "y-yes" Kagome said. "Please dont tell anyone, my family does not even know, Sngo and miroku know, they helped me and I knew I could trust them without hesitation, they are so kind, please dont hand me over to them, they are already looking for me" kaagome said as she cocked on a sob, tears falling down her face freely. Kaede got up and gave Kagome a hug "Relax Child, I would never do that to anyone, I was a miko as well, I understand the pain, that is how I lost my right eye here, please do not fret, this school is special, nobody from there will find you here" Kagome thanked Kaede and had Inuyasha come back in.

"So WHAt is my punishment now?" Inuyasha asked Kaede. "You and Kagome will be partners for the upcoming project in history, even thought it will be assigned tomorrow, I think this is a great way for you to get to know each other. Who knows maybe some good will come out of this. Anyway, you can choose the topic and everything about it, you just have to give the history and background of your topic and how it effects the world today along with what cause it to be the way it is today. Would you like to choose your topic or have me assign it?" Kaede asked after she explained. Inuyasha groaned but was secretly greatful for not getting detention again and being scolded by his mother and father.

"You choose" Inuyasha said

"Alright, How about you do your report on...Mikos"


	3. What If

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

Summary:  _Kagome is new to Shiko High. She comes across new friends and enemies. What would happen if through a misunderstanding, Kagome finds herself doing a project with the most ignorant, self absorbed, and irritating hanyou in all of Tokyo? As if that is already a lot of trouble, their topic of the project is literally life threatening to Kagome. Read and see how the two grow from unwanted partners into something more_

_If you were wondering, this chapter gets moe deeper into Kagome's past! A little gruesome, but not by much :)_

**Any ideas for future chapters are welcomed by PM or Reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Partners, Pasts, and First Kisses?_

"Alright, Kagome what do you think of that ide-" Inuyasha's sentence was cut off when he turned his head to the said girl. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome's face was being held in her hands in her lap. All the color in her face went away. She was taking deep breathes and the smell of fear was almost unbearable for Inuyasha.

"Kaede, is there any way we can change the topic?" he asked trying to help the pale girl on his left.

"No, you will do this project, the details will be released in class tomorrow, now if you excuse me, I need to go to a meeting with the parents of those kids you beat up and explain the situation...Oh and Kagome, I assigned this topic to you for a reason, trust him" with that said, Kaede left the room leaving a pale and scared girl with a confused hanyou sitting in the seats.

Kagome was walking home while thinking to herself. _What the hell am I going to do, the people who knew in the past hated me. I don't want to repeat that in this school as well. What happens if they find me again? I barley made it out last time! I am so screwed, and it is all because of my damn Miko._

**BAAAM...**

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by someone slamming into her. "Oh, sor-" Kagome was going to complete her apology until she saw who she slammed into,

"Watch where you are going, bitch" Kikyo yelled.

"Oh, don't start, I am really not in the mood to even look at your face right now" Kagome hissed trying to go around her. Much to her displeasure, Kikyo stopped her and pulled her around so they were looking into each others eyes.

"Listen, bitch, Inuyasha was mine, now you stole him from me, you are going to pay, I just thought I should be a little kind and give you a heads up that in less than 48 hours your life is going to be a living hell, at school and outside if I can help it!" Kikyo said. Kagome had to admit, her threat was taken seriously, but she had too much on her mind to think anything of it.

As Kagome got home, she was greeted by her mother and brother. "Hay, Mama" she said as she put her bags on the table as walked over to give her mom a hug. "How was your first day?" she asked. Kagome broke into tears. "M-Mom, I don't know if I can go back" she said in between sobs. "Why not?" her mom asked. "Mom, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Only three other people know, before you come to some accusation, they figured out from my panic and half drunk feeling and the other from figuring it out herself. I wanted to tell you but I could not until now." Kagomes mother nodded for her to continue. "You know those few weeks you thought I went to that camp? Well, I was not there, I was kidnapped at taken to a lab. They tortured me everyday, than forced me to heal myself for the next day. I was so scared." Kagome said needing to breath for a minute. "Wait, the labs that are trying to discover miko abilities? Why wuld you need to go there unless you are a-" Her mother cut herself off looking at her daughters pained expression. She did not say anything else and pulled her into a hug. Kagome was very happy her mother did not yell at her. "Mom, I have to do a project about it, I have to dig into the past of all this, I have to research about the people that did this.." Kagome said as she lifted her shirt up. On her stomach was a giant scar that ended at the back part of her hip. It was red and had black and blue around it. "Kagome..oh my god...why did you not tell me before, I could have helped, somehow" her mother said as she eyed the bruise. "I am sorry, I wanted to, but, they were everywhere for the past month, ever since I escaped that hell hole, they have been looking for me. Mama I am scared, what happens if they find me?" Kagome asked as she put her shirt down and cried into her mothers shoulder. "Shh, I know, it will all be OK, I used to be friends with a miko, she told me how to survive, ,trust me, It will be OK" her mother said as she shushed her daughter to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day at School...**

Kagome walked down the halls with eyes glued to her. Whispers about 'some new kid telling off the school slut, Kikyo.' Kagome only eye rolled at this and made her way to her locker. She got her books and went to math. When she got there, everyone was already in their seats and class was about to begin. Kagome made her way to her seat next to Sango and Miroku, she needed to make sure they would keep quiet about being a Miko so she started to pass a not:

_**Bold is Kagome**_

_Underlined is Sango_

**_Sango, Remember yesterday when you helped me in the nurses office?_**

_Yeah, what bout it?_

**_I told you some things.._**

_About being a__ miko?_

_**Yeah, is there anyway you could NOT tell anyone whatsoever?**_

_Yeah sure, why?_

**_I'd rather not talk about it, just no matter who asks, DO NOT tell them...Please?_**

_I said sure, but what about Inuyasha?_

**_Especially him, that ignorant dick can NOT know!_**

_OK I will tell Miroku_

**_Thanks, I really appreciate it:)_**

_sure:P_

Class was over soon after that, Kagome made her way to Sango and Miroku who were talking about the note. "Miroku, please I really think she does not want us to talk about it without her, let alone anyone el-" Sango was cluing Miroku in on their conversation when Kagome came. "Look, you guys need to promise me whoever asks your, you will not tell them about me being a miko, unless I tell you otherwise, DO NOT even mention it, please, this is the most important thing ever." Kagome said almost begging sounding as they made their way to History class.

Kagome officially hated History class. The partners were picked an with a blow up from Kikyo, they finally got settled and kagome got to spend 45 minutes talking and researching about her 'favorite' topic. (that was sarcasm for the slow people) "This is hopeless, we will never find anything about mikos at this rate." Inuyasha complained as they sat in the library to research. "Shut up, you have been complaining for 20 minutes now." Kagome aid as she went back to her book she was reading. She did not see why they had to do this topic, if it were not so dangerous, Kagome could have this project done in an hour tops.

"Alright, can we finish this at my house? I would kill for some ramen."Inuyasha asked as they made it halfway through the first step or the project. "Sure" Kagome said as they started packing up and made their way to the parking lot, "Come on, we can take my car." Inuyasha said as they went over to his car.

When they got to his house, saying it was gorgeous is an understatement. It had a fountain in the front and the house was made out of a cross between white and brick colored walls. When they got inside, the house was breathtaking. There was two stairways on ether side of the foyer that led only a few meters a part from each other, the top of the stairs had an open hallway that over looked the fowyer and another room on the other side of the house. As they made their was into the kitchen, Inuyasha was greeted by his mother and father who were talking.

"Hello mother, father" Inuyasha said as he made his way over to the cabinets that held the food. "Inuyasha, who is your friend?" Inutaisho (sorry for spelling incorrectly) said as he looked at Kagome. "Oh, this is Kagome, we are doing a project in history together and I thought we would get more work done with a change of scenery." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a cup of ramen. "Want any?" he asked Kagome. She shook her head. "Nice to meet you Kagome, my name is Izayoi, it is a pleasure to meet you, this is my husband, Inutaisho, my other son is out right now, he wont be back until later, but it was a pleasure to meet you." Izayoi said as Inuyasha finished his food. "It is nice to meet you as well" Kagome replied before getting dragged out of the room and upstairs to Inuyasha's room.

"Your parents are nice" Kagome said as they opened their books up to the right chapter. "Keh" Inuyasha humphed as he started reading. "What do you have so far?" Inuyasha asked as they started making notes. "A fair amount" she answered. She showed him what she had and he was blown away, some of the information was not even in the text book. "Where did you get this much? This is not even in the textbook!" he exclaimed. "Umm... I don't know" she said trying to give as little information as possible. "OK, but keep it up, with this, we could get an A+" he said with jo as he went over her notes. "Here, let me see yours" Kagome said as he took his notes and looked over them. "What the hell is this? Mikos did not betray the demons, we were told to do that by a _demon_, that is how this stupid thing happened it is not our fault that demons are so-" Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth so hard she was sure it was red. "Kagome, are you OK? why are you so angry about this? and did you say '_we'_?" Inuyasha asked as he moved closer to her. "No reason" She said avoiding his gaze. "Kagome, look at me!" Inuyasha said. "Why are you so defensive about mikos?" he asked staring into her midnight eyes. "I am sorry, I cant, if you were to know, you could also get put in danger, you could die, if you, Sango, or Miroku were to die because of it, I would not be able to forgive myself. What if, they find me and than go after you for knowing. What if they came and hurt you, I dont know what I would do than, what if they saw me and-"

Kagome was silenced by Inuyasha pressing his lips to hers. At first Kagome was surprised at the sudden action. She quickly melted into the kiss. Inuyasha pulled her body closer to him and before they knew it, she was on top of him and sucking each others faces off. Kagome's hands trailed around his neck and wrapped her fingers with his silver hair, while his hands wrapped around her lower waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss was filled with electricity and passion. Not the normal kind you feel whenever you kiss _the one_ but the kind that makes you feel like explosives are going off inside you filled with lust and passion. They than broke the kiss due to lack of air. "_What if_ I can protect you?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters, I will make the next few longer, but I would like to thank:**

**Carly**

**Nezumi-24-7**

**I love Siberian tigers**

**For being the first three to reviw my very first fanfiction! **

**I really appreciate the positive reviews from them!**

**I will try and update this story often, but please PM or review me if you have any ideas as to where this story could go!**

**-PS88**


	4. Answers and Pasts

**I do NOT own Inuyasha**

_Summary:__ Kagome is new at Shiko High. She comes across friends, enemies, and a sexy hanyou who happens to be her new partner from a punishment. Life is complicated. It gets even more so when the topic for their project is literally life threatening to Kagome. Read to find out how unwanted partners grow into something more._

* * *

Chapter 4: Answers and Pasts

Previously: "_What if_ I can protect?" Inuyasha said as they broke their lips. Kagome was awstruck. She had no idea what to do, as far as she was awre, she had two directions to go. a) Tell him everything. b) Lie and say it was from knowing a miko a long time ago. From the options and the reality of the situation, only one option was logical, lie it is.

"So what was that?" Inuyasha asked as they pulled away.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I just..um...know a friend..who umm...is a ..umm..miko." Kagome said trying to make it sounding a s belivable as possible.

"Kagome" Inuyasha caught her attention from thinking. "You know I can smell lies right?" he asked with a curious look on her face. Kagome was panicking, she did not know what to do. '_He can smell lies..Shit' _she thought as she tried to scramble in what to do.

"Kagome, what is wrong, tell me, no lies" Inuyasha demanded in a soft, yet stern voice.

"I-I can't, they will find me, the more I tell, the more likely and soon it will be to get caught" Kagome said in a hushed tone.

"Who will find you? You can trust me, I promise" he said in a light and soothing hushed tone.

"Promise?" she asked. Her inner self debating weather she could tell him.

"Yes" Inuyasha said nodding his head.

"Do you promise not to freak out, no matter what I tell you?" Kagome asked the curious hanyou as they sat on the bed looking into each others eyes.

"I promise I will not over react about anything" he said.

"Well, to be completely honest, I do know someone who is a Miko, based on the research, you know what that means, right?" She asked him cautiously.

"Yes, it means it is illegal for them to be on the streets without a special kind of mark on their upper shoulder blade, right?" he asked, still not following the whole situation. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, without that mark, Miko's get hunt down by a special organization and since Miko's are new to the world, and theirs powers are still unfamiliarity with scientists to make medicine and the sort, without the mark, it is saying to the organization, 'hay, I am here, come get me'. Miko's than get brought to an underground lab and are being used as guinea pigs for science experiments, testing their tolerance levels, and worst of all..dissection to discover how their body is different from others." Kagome said. The entire time refusing to look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"OK, What does that have to do with this, I know you don't have a friend who is a Miko, so what?" he asked looking at her guilty face.

"Well, promise not to freak?" she asked. "No matter what I throw at you?"

He only nodded in understanding as she stood up from the bed. She slowly took off her jacket she was wearing and pulled off her shirt next. She still had a cami on, but it was almost see threw, so it was basically useless as her hot pink bra showed threw. Luckily for her, her skin was covered so she wont have him asking about the burns and scars across her body.

"Kagome what the fuck are you do-" Inuyasha cut himself off as she saw the half completed mark on her back. He quickly ran over to the table and picked up random books scrambling threw it until he stopped on a page and ran back over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what?" she asked as he held the book up next to her shoulder blade. When he put the two pieces together, his eyes went wide from shock. From all the research they had been doing, he did not know if he should be angry that she kept this from him, Pitiful because she had obviously been to the underground science lab thing from the tattoo she has, sad that she was forced to do a topic she was painfully familiar with, or happy that even though she was this damaged, she is still alright from where he can see.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, I just did not know how you will handle it" Kagome said as she put her shirt back on and turned to Inuyasha who was frozen.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again while waving a hand over his face, trying to catch his attention.

"Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha, answer me! INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed.

"What? huh?" he finally asked cutting out of his trance and facing the girl.

"You were off in dream land for a while now. Are you OK?" she asked looking at him about three inches from his face.

"Yeah, but should you really be the one to ask that kind of question?" he asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Look, I am sorry I did no tell you sooner, but I was worried you would freak out, you just can't tell anyone, whatsoever." Kagome said as they started going back to the books.

"I promise I will no tell anyone unless you are in danger, and please, if it is not too hard for you, what have they done to you in the lab?" He asked worried he crossed over the line, when he saw his face he knew he did and immediately regretted asking the question.

"Sorry, I should not have asked, if you don't want to say it is fine" he said feeling guilty.

"It is fine, it happened a few years ago, I just wish I was more aware of my surroundings so i could have prevented this from happening..."

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Kagome was walking down the road with her five closest friends, Kanna, Rin, Kagura, Hojo, and Jeneji. They were an odd group, but they all were great friends and got along very well. They were walking down the road and walking by everyone's house to drop them off like usual. First it was Jeneji, than Kanna, than Rin, than Kagura. Kagome and Hojo were walking to Kagomes house when it all started._

_Hojo was acting very weird, he would not look Kagoome straight in the eye and that was not right considering they just started dating the other month. Just than Kagome stopped and face Hojo with a worried and angered look upon her face._

_"OK, we are not leaving this spot until you tell me hat the hell is wrong, we just started dating and since than, you have done nothing but act like you want to be as far away from me as possible. I don't get it, what is wrong?" she asked blocking his way and holding his shoulders._

_"I am sorry, Kagome, I am so sorry" he said not looking her in the eyes._

_"about what? if it is that us dating should not work out, I would understand, a little disappointing, but I would understand" she said desperately trying to figure the boy out._

_"No, it is not that, but Kagome, can I ask you a question?" he asked as if nothing ever happened._

_"sure, what's up?" kagome asked taking a step back to give him some personal space._

_"If people came into your life and threatened to have everyone you love or care about if you did not complete a task, even if it hurt someone very close to you, would you still do it?" he asked. This scared Kagome, Hojo was never this serious or angry looking in his life. The only part that got Kagome confused was the fact that he was not anger with her, but angry with himself for something._

_"I am so glad you agree, I am so sorry Kagome" he said and with that he pulled out a gun and shot Kagome three times in the stomach, just to make sue she would not die from the wounds. Even though they are not deadly, with the right amount of pressure in specific body points, people could die from it just as easily from a real gun._

**_Two days later:_**

_Kagome opened her eyes to the sight of darkness, there was nothing in the room except for her, a table, and a small very dim light above her. Other than that, Kagome could see and hear nothing. The air smelt stale and the part that got Kagome worried was the fact that there was a lingerer of dried blood in the air and he fact that the blood triggered her Miko senses, showing either a Miko was responsible for it, or that it was in fact Miko blood in the air. A loud door opening and closing caught Kagome's attention and pulled her away from her thoughts._

_"It seems you are awake, Kagome" a man said, his voice dark and a heavy evil aura spilled into the room as he got closer to her._

_"Where am I? Who are you? What is going on?" she asked as she tried to get up, only to be held down by steal bars chaining her hands, ankles, and waist to the steal table._

_"So many questions, I happen to have a few of my own, so shall we play a game?" he asked. The man was just in enough light to see this features, he had yellow and cracked teeth, a short and scruffy looking beard, he had on a gold chain around his neck, and a arrow attached to it. He also had a widening smirk upon his face when toying with Kagome which discussed her very much. _

_"I don't really think I have a choice do I?" she spat turning her head the opposite way._

_"Clever girl, I will have fun testing you...My Miko" with that said, Kagome's eyes grew wide. He knew she was a Miko? Did that put her in danger? Kagome heard stories about people wanting to steal Miko power or test them , she heard folktales about how there was a group of people disguised as scientist who were trying to steal a special kind of Miko power, something call the Midoriko power._

_"How do you know what I am, what is going to happen to me?" she asked still trying to play with the chains binding her down._

"Excited to play the game now, arent we?" he asked.

_"I will answer all of your questions, but first, I need to see what I am dealing with, just try not to scream so loud" He said while laughing. At that moment, he turned on the lights and Kagome was way off on her expectations of the little room. When her eyes adjusted, she saw the room was really a giant lab with machines all over just ready to be hooked up to her and played with. _

_"W__hat__ is all if thi-AHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and the entire steal chains let off a powerful shock. Not the kind you get sometimes while touching something out of the blue, but the kind that was completely machine made and can be controlled by the machine. When the shocks and burns stopped, Kagome was out of breath, she was in pain, and the worst part is she knew it was only the beginning. _

_"My name is Onigimo, I am...we are at a special underground lab. I hoped you enjoyed that last glimpse of sunlight, because that will be the last you will ever see of it. Get used to the pain, me and your cell mates can tell you it will only get worse. You are a Miko, a powerful one at that as well. Everyday, you will be brought into this room to be tested and worked on, every night you will be brought back to your cell. Don't worry I will keep you alive, but just barely enough so you would stay of use to me." Naraku said with a evil smirk upon his lips. Now that Kagome could see, she could tell he was a half demon and that he sold his soul to the demons to become immortal. _

_Two weeks past (from counting in her cell) and it only got worse, Kagome could tell when the days were going to be deadly or just painful by the size of a grin Onigimo worse that day. he could remember the first day she came and how he told her he would barely keep her alive, and boy did he mean it. Everyday was getting worse, they would force pills and different drugs down her throat to see her reaction, they would test her tolerance level (in pain of course) and start stabbing her with a knife in various places, they would test her strength by putting her up against wild animals and some of her fellow Miko's which always led to the death. Kagome befriended some of the Miko's there, but they all died, some at her hands form the brute and painful torture she was going threw. In a few days was the day Kagome was most egretting, the day were her final test was going to take place. Onigimo told her about it, but it was not all that clear. From the bits and pieces she got, Kagome found out it was basically all the pain she had bee going through the past two weeks all bottled into one day. Most Miko's die at this stage if they get by the rest. _

**_Day of test _**_(A/N: Sorry for the short paragraph and how it is 'suppose' to explain two whole weeks)_

_Kagome was guided out of her cell and into a small room with a mirror, Kagome was not stupid, she could tell it was a one way mirror with Onigimo and god knows who else. Just than Kagome heard a high pitched noise and covered her ears. Before she knew it, her feet were stuck to the floor and she could not move. She figured it had something to do with the loud noise and her food tasted different, maybe Onigimo slipped something in it. Than a machine came out of the ceiling and aimed a small gun at her arm. Kagome tried to move, she could barely move when the light went on and aimed at her arm. Kagome stopped moving, she thought moving might do something worse than what was going on when she felt like all the bricks on her feet were lifted, but it was to late. The light already started and making a mark on her arm. It was half way done when Kagome could not bare the pain any more and moved out of the way and smashed the machine with her feet. The doors opened and Kagome knocked out all the guards who came out of them. She than ran out one of the doors and being there for so long, she was able to tell where the exits were located. Onigimo was right behind her when she tuned a corner. Everything happened in a blur, but before she knew it, Onigimo had got a hold of her ankle causing her to fall on her now bloody arm and scream in pain. Onigimo went on top of her and pinned her to the ground so she would not escape. Before he could so anything Kagome kneed him in the balls causing his grip to leave her bruised wrists. She reached for the gun in his pocket he would always use the threaten her with and shot him twice in the head and once in the heart just make sure he would not get up. After that, Kagome dropped the gun and ran out of the building never to return again._

**~End of Flashback~**

By the time Kagome was finished with her story, Inuyasha was holding her trying to sooth her tears and cries of pain.

"Thank you, Yasha, but this was my fault, I should have suspected Hojo was going to do something bad, he never acted so odd before, but I appreciate you trying to sooth what was the past." Kagome said while giving an unstable smile at him.

"God dammit, Kagome, don't you dare say this is your fault, this is not, I don't want you to think you could have stopped this if you were smarter, that is just shit, OK?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who was now clam and just had guilt in her face.

Kagome leaned up closer to Inuyasha and gave him a warm hug, it was a little awkward, but neither of them cared, they were kust happy to be in each others arms.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, you have no idea how long it has been since I felt this happy, I feel more free and like a giant load of grief was lifted. Thank you." Kagome said as she pulled away.

"Kagome, your mother called dear, she says you should go home now and she wants to know if she should come pick you up or if inuyasha would come drop you off?" Izayoi aked with the phone to her shoulder as she came into the room.

"I can drive her home, mom" Inuyasha said

" Alright" Izayoi said as she put her attention back to the phone. Kagome and Inuyasha packed their things in silence, When they got into the car, they simply listened to music the entire time. Kagome was lost in her thoughts while they drove. _I feel somewhat glad I told him about me, but he kissed me, and why did it feel so good to kiss him too? he had a fucking girlfriend, a slutty whore bitch, but non the less, still a girlfriend. _When they got to Kagome's house, Inuyasha walked her up the hundred steps and to her front door. Kagome was about to go inside when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome, I wanted to thank you for trusting me and I also wanted to tellyou that I am going to break up with Kikyo tomorrow." That caught Kagome's attention. It was like he was reading her mind. "Inuyasha, you don't have to if it is for my sake" Kagome said.

"No, I am doing for me too, but I am not complaining that it makes me available for a certain Miko either" he said with a smirk and Kagome let out chuckle too.

"Well goodnight Inuyasha" Kagome said. She was going to turn around, but Inuaysha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him as he crashed his lips to hers. This kiss was not like the one they shared before, the one they had before was like passion and lust. This one, was like a kiss of relief and satisfaction. There was also some hunger in it on both their parts as their kiss came to an end. Kagome kissed him for a millisecond before Whispering in his ear "I'll see you tomorrow than, Yasha" before going inside and up to her room to reflect on the days events.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, they have been really encouraging and kind:P**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, I was buys cause our school just got back from a ski trip...:D**

**Please R&R**

**-PS88**


	5. Another (deadly) Day

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Sorry for nothing too eventful going on in this chapter. But you need to read in order to understand the future chapters (somewhat) **

* * *

Chapter Five: **The Break-Up and Threat**

Kagome laid in her bed. It had been an hour after Inuyasha had drooped her off back at her house. In that time, Kagome had eaten dinner, done her homework, and just got out of one of the most relaxing baths she had ever taken. Now Kagome stares at the ceiling, reflecting about the day and what the consequences may be. One thing Kagome knew from the real world, was that there was always consequences for any actions you do. Kagome could not explain it, but she started to feel tingly. It was not butterflies like what you get when you are nerveous or around your crush, but the kind you get like you just made the kind of choice that will ultimately effect you for the rest of your life and you are worried you made the wrong choice. With the thought of the days events and the concern about her choice, kagome drifted off into a deep sleep.

**~Next Morning~**

BRIIIIIIIIIING

Kagome was woken up by a startle from the alarm clock next to her bed, she made her way across her room and into the bathroom like her normal morning schedule. She sleepily took off her clothes and stepped into the hot shower. It startled Kagome a bit with the hot water beads hitting her skin. When she finished, she made her way back into her room and started picking threw her closet for clothes to wear, after a bit of sighs from irritation, Kagome settled on a baby blue skirt and a cream colored off-shoulder sweater. She put on some light brown boots and a matching belt. She made her way down the stairs and over to the kitchen to greet her mother, grandpa, and little brother who were already sitting and eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" she said as she sat down.

"Good morning honey"

"Mornin' sis"

"Good day child"

Kagome nodded and grabbed some eggs and bacon left on the stove (A/N: I am sorry, I do not know what people eat for breakfast in Japan, sorry:() and sat doe to eat. When she finished, she grabbed her bags and walked toward the door before her mom stopped her.

"Kagome dear, please do not forget that me and grandpa need to go out of town for a week and Souta has a school trip which will last a week. Just do not expect anyone home tonight, alright?"

"Yes mom, I remember, I will see you next week. I will have a nice home cooked meal waiting for you when you get back" she said as she hugged her mom and ran out of the house.

**~Inuyasha's Morning~**

BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG *SLAM*

Inuyasha grouchily got up and made his way to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

Take shower Get changer Eat Breakfast Pick up Kikyo Get to School

This time, Inuyasha had another plan in his head, yeah he would pick up kikyo, but he has a feeling it would be the last time. When he finished getting ready, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother, father, and step-brother sat. "Good morning son" his father, Inutaisho saidsipping his tea. "Hay" he said as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and walked out of the house.

He grabbed the BMW he likes to drive (A/N: Sorry, I know nothing about cars, which is weird considering my dad and brother love them) and made his way to Kikyo's house. When he got there he had to wait 15 minutes as usual for her to 'get herself ready' and come out. For the first time in forever, Inuyasha was glad for the time to plan out what ot say to her. He did not think it would be that hard considering she rarely spend time with him except for rides to school. As he was thinking, his thoughts wondered from Kikyo to Kagome and how they look so damn similar but are two completely different people. His thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo's door opening and closing.

"Hay Inu" she said as she pulled down the mirror to apply some make-up. The rest of the ride went in silence, Inuyasha wanted to wait until they get to school to tell her so they wont get in an accident if she gets violent.

"Hay, Kikyo, can we talk?" he asked as she gathered her stuff.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I want to...break up with you" he said with hesitation for her reaction. There was silence in the car for a few minutes as Kikyo had obviously fake tears form from her eyes.

"Is this because of that Kagome bitch?" she asked as she continued to apply her make-up.

"No she is not a bitch, this is my choice, but she did give me a wake up call that I am grateful for." he said.

"I am going to kill that fucking bitch. How the hell can you choose her over me? She probably threatened you into this, how can you choose that...thing over me I am 20 times more better for you than she is." Kikyo screamed.

"Shut the fuck up Kikyo, fess up time, I knew you had been sleeping around for a while now, but I did not do anything about it, hoping you would stop. You don't love me, I am just the same as any other one of those guys you spread your legs for. So go back to one of them and stay the fuck away from me and Kagome" Inuyasha said as he got out of the car and locked it after she did got out too.

* * *

The morning went by in a blur for Inuyasha, he greeted is friends and went to lunch. He made his way into the lunch room but pondered for a moment. He always sat next to Kikyo for lunch, but now that they are over, he had nowhere to sit. A honey coated voice caught his attention as he looked around only to find Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sitting at a table. Yeah, sometimes he would sit with Sango and Mirkou when Kikyo was sick or the days he would catch her kissing some other guy. He stood there for a minute looking at the beautiful girl, he just did not understand it. How could someone so damaged have such a gorgeous smile like that? He made his way to the table and sat down. Sango and Miroku looked at him in shock as Kagome just looked at her food and smiled to herself, _him away from Kikyo has to be good news_ she thought.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sango asked with shock nd confusion in her tone.

"Can't I sit here?" he asked innocently

"No, not without reason" Miroku said, even though they were best friends, he thought he has been acting like an ass the past few days.

"Fine, the truth is, I broke up with Kikyo today, now can I sit down?" he asked obviously irritated. Sango and Miroku looked shocked as Inuyasha helped himself to a seat next to Kagome, who was in her own thoughts of joy. _He broke up with her? really? I think I am the happiest person alive, she may be pissed, but that slutty bitch did not get anything she did not deserve._

"Kagome, earth to Kagome" Sango said as she waved her hands in Kagome's face.

"What?" she asked blinking a few times.

"Are you going?" she asked. "You know, to Inuyasha's house, he said his parents are going to be gone tonight, and he offered for us to come and chill out, maybe go swimming, watch movies, the simple" she asked. All Kagome could do was nod, it was not like she preferred to spend her night at her house alone.

"Cools, I can drop you off at your house to pick up some clothes for swimming if you want?" Sango asked. "Sure, that would be great, thank you" Kagome said. With that said, the rest of Lunch was eaten in silence, with the occasional small talk from Inuyasha and Miroku. Some slaps from Sango and sorry's from the pervert as well.

When the bell rung for lunch over, everyone made their way to their lockers for their things. When Kagome got to her locker and opened it, the hallway was met with a scream from the girl.

**~Inuyasha POV~**

I was walking down the hall from lunch when I heard a loud ear piercing scream from down the hall, with my ears, I could tell they belonged to Kagome which had me dashing down the hallway to see what was wrong. When I turned the corner which was a few feet from her locker, I almost fell from the amount of people around her. From the loud laughter erupting from the crowd, I could tell it was no good. I tried to get by with words, not wanting to hurt anyone, but they just shoved me back.

**What the fuck is wrong with you? Our mate is in danger and you cant even get by some puny humans?**

_Mate? What the hell? she is not my mate, and I soo can get by, I was feeling generous today is all, but enough of that_

**Good, if our mate gets hurt because of your stupidity, I will be back!**

_Shut the fuck up and let me handle this_

**You better**

and with that my demon left me in peace as I pushed threw the crowd, not-so-gently. When I got there I was amazed, I did not know what to do, I tried my hardest to fight my blush creeping from my face.

**Damn, We picked well**

_What the fuck, can't you see she is embarrassed, What can I do?_

**Uhh, Gawk at the amazing sight**

_Wow, what great advise you are, Pervert_

**Hay, I am apart of you, so in a way, you are one too**

_Shut up and let me take care of this._

**OK, but I will be back**

I made my way to the front of the crowd and picked her soaked body up and carried her away, I didn't know where I would take her, but I thought maybe the locker rooms would be a good place. There was no gym class today so nobody would be there.

**~Kagome POV~**

I made my way to my locker from lunch, I was on cloud nine, _today had to be the best day of my life. First I feel refreshed from telling Inuyahsa everything last night, and now he comes to tell me he broke up with that slut, than he invites me to his house to hang? I feel like my luck is coming back to me, slowly, but surely. _I made my ay to my locker and was about to open it. When I did, all I could see was a flash of red and silver before I let out a shrilling scream from fright and pissed off-ness. When I opened my eyes, I realized how many people I attracted as they all came and crowded around me and started to laugh. At first I did not know why they were laughing, but when I looked down at myself, I could not help but blush at the sight. My white shirts, now became pink and very see threw to my blue bra and my blue skirt became purple and glitter hugged my body as well as the shirt did. My entire upper half of my body was basically see threw. I had no idea what to do and before I knew what was happening, Inuyasha swiped me up and started running off somewhere.

"Inuyasha?Where are we going?" I asked trying to cover my body.

"I am taking you to the locker room so you can clean yourself up, do you really want to go around looking like that?" he asked with a perverted smirk as he entered the doors to the locker room and locked it behind us.

"Although I would not mind you walking around like that if it weren't for the fact that we re in public, I would force you to keep it on" he said while taking a moment to look at me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks making me feel overly embarrassed. Who would not, I was wet, inted red, covered in sparkles, and my clothes were practicaly see threw. Thank god it was not completely, or else they would have seen the scars I got from the 'lab'.

**~Normal POV~**

Inuyasha locked the door and turned around to help Kagome. When he dd, he stopped in his tracks, taking a good look at the woman in front of him. The blush on her cheeks made her all the more adorable and the way she held her hands trying to cover herself just made it more sexy.

"Hay, my eyes are up here, pervert" Kagome said giving him a death glare.

"I know" was all he said with a smirk, still eyeing the girl from top to bottom.

"Can you help me? Or are you going to stand there like an idiot?" she asked about to walk away.

"Uhhh sure, what do you need help with?" he asked snapping back into reality.

"Getting my clothes, I always keep a spare pair, but they are in my locker, dont worry, I think the glitter and red stuff came out from the top and my clothes are at the bottom, even if it did come out the bottom, my clothes are in a bag. It is yellow with purple strips on it." she said as Inuyasha went out the door and to her locker. He made his way down the hall and to the locker where, by now, everyone was cleared from. The locker was haf stained red and the inside of her locker was trashed. Al her books, papers, notes, bags were ruined. Inuyasha looked down only to find the bad at the bottom of her locker like she said but on top of it was a note. Inuyasha picked up the bag and note and made his way back into the locker room. He was not going to read the note without Kagome, aware it might be something about her past. When he got there, Kagome was already in her still wet skirt and only bra. Inuyasha made a light blush as he entered but quickly got read of it, putting his attention toward the letter.

"Kagome, here is the bag. I also found a note on the bag addressed to you."He said. Kagome turned around and took the letter. She than opened it and read it:

**Dear Kagome,**

**I hope you like the little gift I gave you, I made it specially for you. You see this is spelled water. If it hits a...person with special abilities, it would turn red, if it hits normal humans, it would turn blue. I really have to say I am most impressed with how well you hid your identity...Miko. I just wished I found out sooner! Oh well, I just wanted to tell you to stay the fuck away from Inuyasha, or else your entire family, that demon slayer, that monk, and everyone you care about will suddenly disappear, only to be found dead a few days later as well as your whereabouts getting spilled to to the lab, I am most certain they would love to know where their only escaped miko is! I hope I make my self quiet clear, please don't forget that I will be watching you at all times. Enjoy **

Kagome slammed the note tight into her inner palm and she stuffed it into her pocket to turn back to Inuyasha.

"Sorry, That was just a thank you note from someone who I lend my notes to, it is just a coincidence I got it now" she said. Inuyasha could smell the lie bleeding from her scent but chose to ignore it for the time being. Kagome took her clothes and went to take a shower and change into some dry clothes. When she was done, Kagome came out in a purple body hugging shirt with a green jacket and normal jeans. She kept on the heeled boots she wore before and just put on a hat. When they were walking, since class was already halfway over, they chose to ditch. They made their way up to the roof to hang out.

* * *

"I love the view from up here" Kagome said as they walked out.

"Yeah, you could see a lot from up here" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome with a worried face. He could see something was bothering her a lot, but she was trying to put on a happy face so she wont get others to worry.

"Kagome, are you OK?" he asked as he could see her smile fade.

"Umm, Somewhat, but I can handle it" Kagome said.

"Really? cause your scent is screaming for help" he said as he smelled her again.

"I-I can't, you will not let me handle it" Kagome said as she tensed up from Inuyasha's breathing on her neck.

"Just tell me, I can help whatever is making you scared" he said.

"If I tell you, will you promise to not get yourself involved, this is bigger than you know" she said with a warning glare.

**Oh Fuck no, if our mate is in trouble, I promise NOTHING**

_Shut up_

**What? you Know I am right!**

_I said shut up_

**I said to protect our mate**

_Let me handle this_

**Fine**

"Inuyasha, do you promise?" Kagome asked tying to catch her attention.

"Yes, I wont get involved unless it is a life and death situation" he said raising his right hand

"OK, I guess at the moment it is not life threatening, but it will be later down the road, do you promise not to look for trouble if I tell you?" she asked. He just nodded trying to process her.

_Life threatening later on? What the fuck could that mean_

**It means..later you need to protect our mate at all costs**

_Alright_

"Well, That note was not a thank you note, more like a threat. They said if I don't stay away from you, that everyone I care about will be dead and that my location will be revealed to that fucking lab. Inuyasha, I care about you, but I can't have my family and friends die, and I know this is the most selfish things I have ever done, but I don't want to go back to that lab. My grandmother died there from getting torture too much, I don't want to have the last thing I see be that damn blood cover cell. Trust me, if there was another way to do this I would, but until I figure out who the threat was from...I think..we...should...not be ...seen...together, I am sorry" she said with tears going down her cheeks. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips once more. This kiss was filled with guilt and apologies, it also did not last lng enough as Kagome pulled away and walked back inside.

Inuaysha stood there, still letting her words sink in.

**Fuck no, fuck no, FUCK NO! I will not stay away from her because of some stupid threat. If they really meant what they said, they would have the guts to talk to her in person, I will not back away from our mate just because of some piece of paper with writing on it.**

_What the hell just happened?_

**Kagome just told you to stay away from you! but we both know if you stay away from your mate for too long, both of you could get sick and die**

_SHIT, what am I going to do?_

**go after her**

_alright, just make sure you dont come out_

**if she is not in danger, I will stay here**

_good_

* * *

Inuyasha ran down the hall after Kagome who was walking toward Sango who was going to give her a ride home.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you about before, I don't think you understand what you are trying to do" Inuayasha said as he pulled her away from her friend.

"No, Inuyasha, do you have any idea how hard this is for me to do?" she asked. "I literally feel like I am going to throw up." she said.

"Damn, I did not think it was going to start happening this fast." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Kagome, when mates get separated, they get very sick and die. I guess when it is decided against one of the mates will, the process will speed up." he said

"M-MATE!?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, My demon declared you my mate, and if you keep pushing me back, we could both die, oh please don't cry" he said.

"They are tears of joy you ass" she said as she crashed her lips to him, the kiss was filled with passion. He bit down on her lip causing her to open her lips a bit, enough for him to snake his tongue into her mouth and explore her mouth. He was in heaven and could smell her arousal from her pants and the broke for air.

"So what should we do?" Kagome asked as she regained steady breathing.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, there is no way in hell I am going to let go of you now, for anybody, no matter the threats." he said as they walked to his car to get ready for the pool at Inuyasha's house.

* * *

**I hooope you enjoyed it, sorry it was longer than I thought, ideas just keEp coming and I had no idea where to stop:P **

**Pleas Review and Favorite!**

** -PS88**


End file.
